Khan (Character)
Khan (Хан in Russian), is a wandering soldier, philosopher, and an associate of the Rangers. Overview As the player discovers, Khan in the video game is a mysterious character, though he is even more so in the novel. Khan believes himself to be the last incarnation of the mighty Mongolian war-chief Ghenghis Khan and he seems to possess a sixth sense, although perhaps it is just his intuition. He tends to believe in one thing and suddenly he doesn’t believe it anymore; he talks like an agnostic and cynic, however, he is well familiar with mystic phenomena in the metro, or at least claims to be. He possesses a very powerful and charismatic personality, and characterizes himself as a “wolf between jackals.” With his aid, Artyom manages to survive a trip through a ghost-occupied and very deadly tunnel. The questions Khan asks Artyom will echo in his mind multiple times. In the video game Khan and Artyom first travel though a tunnel where "neither man nor beast walk," as Khan puts it. The tunnel is full of ghosts, and Artyom discovers the rumors of the 'singing pipes' to be true. Bourbon also references the 'singing pipes' upon leaving Riga Station as"just a load of bulls**t". Khan is revealed to have been the only surviving member of a group of men guarding a barricade near the end of the tunnel a long time ago. Upon arriving at said barricade, Khan tells Artyom to remain still and stay at his back. Khan begins to chant something in Latin that makes the ghosts of his former comrades move and allow you to pass. He asks that you not question what he chanted, and forget seeing or hearing what he did. During the ghosts level, Khan gives Artyom several survival tips, and speaks about a variety of legends of how everything came to be. He is last encountered at Sparta Base. Khan seems to be one of the few people that believe that the dark ones have a right to live. He is also notable for believing that nothing in the world truly is evil, it is just its nature and not man's place to judge. Metro Last Light It has been confirmed that Khan will return in the upcoming Metro 2033 sequel. He seems to be a major character, helping Artyom infiltrate the Nazi Reich Headquarters and escape by railcar. It has also been confirmed that his character model, and personality have been redesigned. In Metro 2033, Khan had a very simple typical appearance. In Last Light, he has a Ponytail and a longer darker beard. In the Novel Unlike in the game, Khan doesn't have a large role in it, more or less he is mentioned more in the book, in the book he is first mentioned by Zhenya as the magician in the metro, in the novel he help's Artyom at a diseased station, he then escort's Artyom and Ace (a book only character, possibly only in the English translation) to the next station, after that the Nazi's attack, and after word's Artyom is separated from him and Ace, but Khan does find Artyom's home station and gets a message to Artyom regarding his decisions in life as well as Artyom's mission. According to Artyom in the English translation of the novel Khan looked very similar to his in game model, in the novel "the man was over fifty, but he looked surprisingly fresh and robust. His arm's, which were supporting Artyom the time of his description, were firm and didn't once tremble with fatigue the whole way back. His short hair was turning grey and his little sculpted beard surprised Artyom - the man looked to well groomed for the metro, especially given the godforsaken place where it seemed this man (Khan) lived". Also in the novel Khan uses a "strange gun" in the novel which could quite well be the Helsing from the game. During the novel it appears Khan makes Artyom nervous considering the fact Artyom wanted the conversation with him to end as soon as possible. in appears Khan has a gift when it comes to convincing people to do something: when him and Artyom where in a diseased station Artyom saw a man was about to be shot for being suspected of carrying the disease. Artyom tried to save the man but khan stopped him with just the look on his face and a few words. Also when the people of the station were confused on what to do after this event Khan convinced them to leave the station with him and Artyom without a argument, and lastly Khan managed to scare Ace into surrendering to Khan when he (Ace) aimed his pistol at Artyom. Khan considers himself "a wolf among jackals" but he considers Artyom a "wolf pup". Personality Khan seems to be quite spiritual, as he knows a few hymns to repel the ghosts. He also speaks cryptically to Artyom throughout the game, and one of the things Khan says will come to Artyom's mind depending on whether or not Artyom has been acting morally throughout the game. He is quite charismatic and knows his way around words, and speaks like a true philosopher at times. He generally accepts the present situation no matter how grim or hopeless it may be, which could also indicate that he is in atonement with the new and hostile reality that he and the rest of mankind now live in. Khan does not believe in one universal time for all Metro system, backing his theory up with the statement that the Sun was the only worthy representative of Time, once the humans had cut ties with the Sun, continuation of keeping the same time everywhere is meaningless. Furthermore Khan adds that for some people time goes by faster (or slower) than for the others and by that standards people should time their own time. in the novel Khan seems a little bit more mean or impatient with Artyom, in the game when Bourbon died, he told Artyom to come with him but if he WANTED to end up like Bourbon then he wouldn't stop him but in the English translation of the novel he seemed greatly annoyed with Artyom attempting to save Bourbon, when he (Khan) knew he was dead. Experience Throughout the Metro series Khan has been shown time and time again to have an increasingly formidable set of skills and knowledge of the Metro that have only seem to have improved in Last Light. Whether it is his dead eye accuracy, as shown during Dry and Anomaly, or his special forces level of training (much more prevalent in Metro: Last Light where he manages to subdue an enemy and use him as a shield before dispatching another), Khan has proven himself to be one of the Metro's most lethal inhabitants rivaled only by the Rangers. Trivia * Khan calls himself in the last reincarnation Ghenghis Khan. Ghenghis Khan was the founder, Khan (ruler) and Khagan (emperor) of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his death. It is possible that because of this that the original concept art of Khan depicted him as being more Mongolian in appearance. In the Game * The Player can earn quite a few positive Moral Points towards the Endings from Khan. Simply do everything he asks the way he asked it, and you'll earn Moral Points (Example: Listen to the Pipes, Avoid Ghosts - don't shoot them, don't shoot the nosalises when the Anomaly is present) * When finding Khan in Sparta Base, he tells you the quote that can be heard near the end of the game depending on Artyom's morality. This quote is still said even if the player does not speak to Khan. Regardless of the moral points you have, you can always listen to him in the Sparta Base, which will give you more moral points. * If the player chooses stealth approach in the level Dry, Khan will assist Arytom by silently killing Bandits with his Hellsing. * Khan, along with Bourbon, Miller, Ulman and Pavel is considered one of the main companions of the videogame Metro 2033 * The very last finishing lines of Metro 2033 game's "good ending" were originally said by Khan in the "Metro 2033" novel. * A funny glitch can happen on the level Cursed. Explode first the upper airlock, and later the tunnel. After the explosion in the tunnel, go back to the ruins and wait for Khan. He runs to you talking, but he stumbles with the debris of the tunnel and falls. Once lying in the ground, he still talking to you resulting in a funny situation. * Khan's hymns in the level Ghost is Latin. Khan encourages the ghost to 'walk towards the light' (rough translation). Gallery Cursed_beta_0004.jpg|Khan from Metro 2033 beta Khan_metro2034.jpg|Khan from Metro Last Light pre-alpha Khan 654.jpg Khan_LL.jpg|A screenshot of Khan in Last Light Category:Characters Category:Cursed Category:Sparta Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Novel